Why did you leave?
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: Mikans Depressive, and it's the Result of something Horrible....Or so they thought. MikanXNatsume.T Just in case. Chapter 7: The invitation.AKA: And Thus The Results of Things.
1. New student!

Summary: _Mikans Depressive, and it's the Result of something Horrible...Or so they thought. MikanXNatsume, RukaXHotaru.T Just in case And It's only something I whipped up when It's bored, so that's why it's so short. But I am Making chapter two._

**Author: Ohiyo! I am Jouro, and I am introducing, my very first drum roll Gakuen Alice Fanfic!!!! Yes that's right, My very first.**

**Disclaimer: I own the clothes on my back, and the tooth brush in the bathroom. Clearly Gakuen Alice is not on that list. Which clearly states, I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**_Everything in this chapter is in Mikans POV, Unless It stated – Normal POV, Ruka POV, Hotaru POV, ETC._**

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_'It was that day..._

_The day we get our test scores back..._

_The day a new student came.'_

**- Chapter I -**

**X-The Results of A New Classmate-X**

**-Classroom-**

_Clack, Clack, Clack,_

_Tick, Tick, Tick,_

_RIIIIINNNGGGGGG_

"Aha, time to check the Sores! This is going to be fun" I sarcastically whispered, slowly, glumly, walking out of the room, "Hold on class, we have a new student." I reluctantly turned my head, in the door way, leading my lanky arms to swing with my body, to see the one and only guy who might be able to make me smile at this point; Our teacher Narumi-Sensei.

"Please introduce yourself to everyone, Ma'am" He spoke, pointing out a new girl, "Hia!, My name is Lin Atasuko, and I'm from Taiwan." The girl had purple hair down to her mid back, with bangs to her mid face, Green eyes, and a happy expression._ 'Imprinted to mind'_

"It's very nice to meet you all" She spoke, bowing, "Lin, you may pick your seat" Narumi-Sensei Said, giving her a push down the isle in the classroom, "That one please" She said pointing at the seat in the back to the right of my own. The seat that used to be, the infamous, Hyuuga, Natsume's.

"No." I spoke with a firm tone, "She can't"

"Mikan-Chan, I'm afraid that's not for you to decide. It's an open seat-" _'It's not open..'_ I thought with tears at the rim of my eyes "IT'S NOT OPEN!" I screamed, as I ran out of the classroom...

So much for first impressions.

**-Hallway-**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ruka-pyon yelled chasing after Me, "SAKURA-CHAN, COME BACK!"

-**Classroom-**

**-Normal POV.**

"hmmm...She forgot her test scores. That's un-Mikan-chan like." Narumi-Sensei said, tapping his foot.

"Umm...Narumi-Sensei, I'm confused. Am I or am I not allowed to have that seat?"

"Hai, It's your" Narumi-Sensei said, smiling at her, but by the tapping his foot is doing, anyone who knew him it meant he was concerned.

**End Normal POV-**

**-Hallway-**

"Sakura-Chan...Please, slow down!" Ruka yelled down the hallway, "Mikan" Hotaru said zooming up next to me on her duck scooter, with her usual emotionless stare "Mikan, You need to accept the fact that he's gone now...and he's not coming back. He Died..."

_'Died..died...died...' _Those words that Echoed through my head...Those words that people kept telling me..Those Word I could never reconcile with,"No...It can't be...He's still alive, I know it, He can't be dead" I slowly slumped down on the ground, brought me knees to my face, and slowly began talking to myself "He can't be gone...I know..In my heart, I can feel it. He's **not** dead!" I Emphasized the word 'Not'. "He's not gone...He's not gone...He's not g-"

Ruka came and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to my room, going in, and laying me on my bed. As he slowly made his exit, I slowly cried myself to sleep...I couldn't come to the fact the; 4 months ago, there was a funeral held for the one I loved...The Natsume Hyuuga I loved...My Natsume...My love...The Natsume Hyuuga That I loved...Strike that...The one I Love.

The Result Sudden Breakdown And Insecurity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

**_How do you guys like it so far...you know, for being my first Gakuen Alice Fic and all...Yeah, please R&R._**

**X-JOURO-X**


	2. I can't accept it

DISCLAIMER: I own The glasses I am wearing, a Naruto Clash of ninja 2 game, and a teddy bear that goes by the name "Berry". Gakuen Alice isn't on that list...So sad.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_'Four months ago; 2 minutes changed everything._

_2 months ago; 1 day I broke down._

_1 month ago, 30 minutes was my chat time a day_

_30 seconds ago...I had to remember all of this'_

**- Chapter II -**

**X- The Results of a death -X**

**-Dream-**

"_Come back!" Mikan yelled running after a A dark figure, in a dark endless hallway, "Come back! -breath, breath- COME BACK!!!" '**He** is getting further away...I can't reach him...why won't he stop walking...why won't he respond?' Mikan thought as she kept running. Even though she was out of breath, She persevered, 'I have to keep going...to get to **Him**...Why won't it end?' _

"_Mikan?" Mikan heard a voice...She looked at the man...nope, wasn't him...The voice was coming from..._

"_Mikan!"_ ...Someone shaking her awake,

**-Consciousness- **

"Mikan, Wake up!"

"Ahhhh" Mikan Growled, "Ho...Hotaru? Hotaru, and Ruka?" Mikan was rubbing her temples at this point, "Sakura-Chan, You were screaming **His** name in your sleep." Ruka Told her, "I see..." Mikan Whispered as she turned onto her side, and pulled the covers up, "Mikan, if it's not too much, I'm going to ask you to forget **him**. That's what would give you the best results to get on with your life." Hotaru said gently rubbing Mikans back, "Sakura-Chan...**He** wanted to give you something the night before the incident... come to **his** room when you feel like you can. I'll place it on his dresser" Ruka said slowly standing up and going to the side of the bed, to look Mikan straight in the eye, "He loved you...He really wanted you to know that. He'd be disappointed if he could see you now...this isn't the Mikan he fell in love with." "I'd like to be left alone" Mikan Demanded sounding like she was about to cry.

Hotaru and Ruka nodded, slowly walking out. Hotaru stopped in the doorway and gave Ruka a signal to go on. "It's best to leave things in the past. He wouldn't have wanted you to be sulking like this. He'd want you to be out there annoying everyone like the Baka you are... You should forget your past and move on to the future. Live your life." Hotaru walked out and later on joined Ruka..Just to let you know for future reference.

_' 'forget the past' 'live your life' ...The only life I had was in the past. With __**Him**__. (Not the Band H.I.M.)'_ Mikan curled herself in the covers, trying hard not to go to sleeping, dreading that those dreams would come back to haunt her. Smart girl. She eventually fell asleep and as she thought, those dreams came to her.

**-Dream-**

_Mikan, was in her 10 year old form, and was walking in the dessert...not a sandy dessert, but a dessert that was once a beautiful town, and had been consumed in Fire long ago, With ashes from plants, and the buildings. The ground was cracked were there once was green, green, grass, there were skeletons on the ground, and there was no sound...at all. Mikan spotted a crow on a burnt tree's branch, "Mr. Crow, do you know what this place is?" Mikan asked politely-_

"_Yes Miss Sakura,"-The Bird responded_

"_Where is it?"_

"_This was once an academy for gifted people"_

_Mikan was shocked, hoping not to here the words Gakuen-Alice. _

"_What was this Academy called?"_

"_To others it is called many things. To the ones who went there, it was most commonly known as"_

_'known as?????' Mikan was waiting for the crow to speak._

_Pkkk – Fire._

_The bird had 'spontaneously' caught on fire. Mikan slowly fell to the ground. She couldn't look at fire, without seeing his face, hearing his voice or feeling his touch. Though she did wish to experience these things, she'd rather experience things from the Real **Him**. _

_From far off, Mikan could see a figure far away. She couldn't make out who it was, so she shouted - _

"_Who are you?"_

_No response came._

_The person came closer._

"_Who are you? I DEMAND to know!" _

_The person was getting closer, almost to were she could see his face..._

"_I Repeat, Who are--" _

_She could see his face. His crimson eyes and black hair. They mesmerized her to the point of no return. _

"_Nat-----" She couldn't speak, nor could she move, "Mikan...The way you are living your life. I can't stand it. Leave me behind"_

"_NO! I can't..." _

"_You must! "_

"_No! This is just what Hotaru and Ruka Said, in my sub-conscious, lingering in my dreams!" Mikan closed her eyes, refusing to her eyes deceive her._

"_Mikan, I entrust my power to you...There is an Alice Stone in my room...The object Ruka had mentioned. I give it to you Mikan. There is also something else in there, that I left for you, for when I would somehow, die. I knew I couldn't live and go on like this. The academy worked me too hard, and my body couldn't take it. I entrust all my personal belongings to you." Natsume Mouthed words she couldn't hear as he walked away in his oh-so-Natsume fashion. _

"_Natsume! Natsume! Don't leave me again! NATSUME!"_

...Mikan Woke up Crying.

**-Consciousness-**

'_I hope she gets what was sent_' a mysterious person, peaking through her window said.

Result Near Insanity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Ahhhh, Mikan has a stalker! It's so Scary! Ok, So I know this was supposed to be a Romance/Humor, But I've written too many of those, And I felt this is where the Story wanted to go.**_

_**Anyway! Chapter 3 soooooonnnnnneeee I hoooppppeeee. RD**_


	3. There was a blaze

DISCLAIMER: I own this sunburn I currently have, a Bible (Yes, I'm a Christian), My ring thats on my finger and I own my best friend in talking. Gakuen Alice is not on that list, which states, I do not own Gakuen Alice :' (

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_' **"Eh? The canopy is on fire...**_

_**WHAT, THE CANOPY IS ON FIRE?!?!?!?!?**_

_**SHIT!" **Mikan Yelled as she shot up _

_from her bed, using her water powers to extinguish_

_the fire...'What could that have been about?'_

_Mikan Thought '_

_Two nights ago._

**- Chapter III -**

**X- The Results of a Fire. -X**

"AHHHH!" Mikan screamed as she woke from yet again another Nightmare, "Mikan?" Hotaru whispered slowly waking up on Mikans couch.

**X-Mikan POV, Talking to you-X**

"five years since I first came to Gakuen Alice, I have grown in many things. I have grown in knowledge, in psychical growth and in Rank. I've gone from a no-star to a special star. Last night I was scared out of my Damn mind. I felt as if I was going psycho. Having crazy dreams that seemed like they meant nothing, birds talking to me, dark hallways. My psychiatrist says that my dreams are speaking to me...That someone is trying to tell me something. But the person who is always in my dreams, is Dead.

So last night as my craziness was getting to me, I asked my best friend, Hotaru Imai, to sleep in my room, and watch me. She hooked me up to some Damn machine, that monitored my Brain waves, and my Heart rate. She woke me up twice, saying that my Heart rate was going to fast, and she woke me up once saying that my brain waves were almost dead. Two nights ago, I woke up with my canopy ablaze, which people believe someone else set. I believe I did it myself, during my sleep.

My missions from the academy are getting riskier, and sometimes I'm not able to make it to my room. But the Sakura tree that we shared is always reliable. It's always comforting there. He is always there. He's always reading his Manga, calling me polka-dots (Which I no longer wear) and Baka.

There is the evidence that I am going psycho. The evidence that I see him when I'm half asleep. That He covers me with a blanket while I'm under the Sakura tree. That he kisses me good night every night.

Thus is the evidence of my psychoness.

**X-End Mikan POV-X**

**Oooooooooooooooo00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**X-Hotaru POV-X**

This morning Mikan woke up screaming. Last night she asked me to watch her and make sure she didn't do anything. I accidently fell asleep. But she was convinced that two nights ago, when her canopy caught on fire, that she was the one who did it. I hooked her up to a brain monitor and a heart monitor. I had to wake her up three times total. Twice because of her heart rate. And once because of her Brain signal; it was almost completely dead. I can't explain how that happened. I'm no doctor but they're not supposed to do that. It was like she wasn't even in her body.

Explaining that I say, I was sleeping on her Couch. She is a special star now. Which means that her couch is the size of my bed. Today she told me to remind her to check out Natsumes room, to look for some present.

I have to umm...work on an...invention!

I also have to collect the data from last nights sleep, combine it with my report, and take it to the hospital to have it looked at. Now if you don't mind, that was my part of the story. Sianora.

**X-End Hotaru POV-X**

**Oooooooooooooooo00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**X-Ruka POV-X**

Last night Hotaru said she had to do something, but she wouldn't tell me. She's keeping something from me. I'm worried for her and Mikan. Hotaru Is getting caught up with Mikan and is really worried. She can't sleep. She's not getting her inventions done in time, which results in failing her customers, and she's no longer Blackmailing people. This is really concerning me. Mikan is also worrying me. Two nights ago her canopy caught fire, and now she says it was herself who did it.

I wish I could tell her... But there was a promise made. Ack, I've said too much already. I'm gonna stop talking before I tell you. But, anyway, I have to meet Imai. Ja', Ne!

**X-End Ruka POV-X**

**Oooooooooooooooo00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**The results: never let Ruka hide a secret from you...You could end up being burned.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Theres chapter three. Just some random stuff to fill you. I hope I shed some light on a certain happening. Too bad I couldn't have Ruka tell you the promise with that person. Anyway, I'm gonna upload my story in Japanese also. **_

_**So If you Prefer a different Language, Just ask me.**_

**X-J0UR0-X**


	4. The note

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own, this story...and the bathroom I'm about to use. I wish Gakuen Alice was on that list but sadly it is not.

I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did, but I do not. I have to state this So I do not get sued!

Special thanks to my Reviewers:

**jazzflame **

**Dooti **

**KYRIA HYUUGA**

**Aelita18**

**cute-azn-angel**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_Mikan is starring at the wall, _

_thinking about Natsume. _

_she's thinking about his voice _

_telling her to Continue life..._

_A memory..._

_She feels like changing..." _

_Koko Said To the audience._

_**-Chapter IV-**_

_**-A note?-**_

"Sakura-Chan..."Ruka Whispered, "Sakura-Chan...Jin-Jin is comi-" "Miss Sakura, Mind telling me what we were just talking about?" 'Jin-Jin' Asked, "You were talking about how we should listen more and how adolescence children are today. I think you should start talking about your Friggin' math again." "Well, I'm surprised you were listening and I'm glad of how well of an example you just gave me. 2 weeks of detention." Jinno-Sensei Said (Author: I love his nickname...haha, Jin-Jin) "Hn." Was all Mikan said, staring back into space, "three weeks then..And 1 week of Detention for the rest of the class, Thanks to miss Sakura. " "ahhhhhh," The whole class whined.

**-After Detention-**

Mikan was the last to leave, after getting a boring lecture from Jinno, and was walking out of the call room when she heard an "oof." Someone younger than her had ran into her, and fell into the floor, "Youichi-Kun." Mikan Said, extending a hand for Youichi to grab, "Be careful" "Hai!" Youichi said, now in the middle school class. "Youichi, where were you going?" Mikan asked, "I was going to check out Otaa-sans old desk...Don't ask" Youichi said. He had been becoming less like Natsume, and more like the old Mikan...Except smarter. Youichi gave Mikan a sign to come down, as he waved towards himself. Mikan came close, as Youichi looked like he was about to tell her a secret. As she came close to his face, he kissed her cheek. "Okaa-San wanted me to give you that." Youichi Said, as Mikan started to cry. Then she picked up Youichi (He's not that big..He's small for his age) and hugged him, "Youichi, would you like to have lunch with me?" Mikan smiled, wiping away the tears, "mmmk" Youichi Responded, "Okay. Hold on, we need to stop by Otaa-Sans room. Ruka-Pyon wanted me to pick up something." "Okay!" Youichi said pointing off into the hallway, "Wrong way" Mikan spoke with a blank face.

**Natsume's Room**

"Mikan." Youichi slowly said looking straight into her eyes, "How did you become a special star?" Mikan Set Youichi on Natsumes bed, and started to tell the story.

"Well, you see..."

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Sakura-Chan!" Ruka yelled running down the hallway for her, "Sakura-Chan! theres a report, that a bunch a the school teachers have been held Hostage in the school faculty room!" Mikan Gave him a nod, implying, she was on the case. "Do we have any idea who is holding them hostage?" Mikan Podered aloud, just thinking if she was going to ask (Old habbits die hard) and ended up asking it without knowing, "It's said that a few of the school transfers are actually Reos henchmen, and used there aging alice's to sneek in as High school students." Ruka said in a not so loudly spoken way. "Idiot, The hostages are getting threatened, you should hurry!" Hotaru said (A/N: Where did she come from?) with those cold, but now have some emotion in them, eyes. "Hai!" _

_Mikan ran down the hallway, super fast. (All those years of waking up late paid off) She ran up the stairs and onto the third floor of the building which was the floor with the teachers on it. Mikan burst down the door and nullified and of the alices being used at the moment. She then used her fire alice the burn the henchmen, and their guns. She cooled them off with her Ice, at the same time freezing them rock solid. She took her nife, that she always keeps in the back of her boot, and cut the metal chains, by making her knife super hot, and melting them. Her knife was luckily an alice Knife. and the Teachers were luckily, not killed. well some of them. others Mikan wished she hadn't saved (Narumi). At the end of the day, she was rewarded with special star, everything. After that Persona Started recruiting her for missions, and now she is in the deadly ability class. _

_**-End Flachback-**_

"And that is how I became a special star!" Mikan said giving a little smile (Which is rare now-a-days.) "Coooool, I wanna be a special star like Okaa-San (Mikan)" Youichi Squeeled (SP? I'm not writing this in my program, Sorry!) in excitement, "No." Mikan said, "What?" Youichi replied, "No. You can't become a special star...and you can't join the dangerous ability class."Mikan Said with a firm tone," I worked hard enough, to keep my loved one's out of it." She whispered, "but-" Youichi was cut off by Mikans words, "No buts. Okaa-san, wants you to be happy...Listen to me." Mikan whispered into his ear...Sadly she had to use a pheremone she stole from someone on a mission, and use it on Youichi, "Now! Back to looking!" "So...what to look for?" Youichi asked, slowing walking into Natsumes room, and putting his hands behind his head, "A box..." Mikan replied, "Like this?" Youichi yelled across the room, holding up a box. It was a box a howalons, (SP?) with a note on top, and a jewelry box.

Mikan took it and starred at it intently. Something felt like it was coming back to her...like something from a dream. She took the note, and looked at it, as it read;

**---**

_Dear Mikan, _

_In this jewelry box, you will find an alice stone..._

_this alice stone is to be given to you.._

_also, there is a secret compartment in the jewelry box,_

_that I often use._

_Inside of the Jewelry Box, lays a piece of parchment. _

_Do not open it. _

_I want to make it clear, _

_that you should not open it._

_Mikan, I want to make it clear I loved you. _

_I want to make it clear... _

_I'm not dead._

_Signed,_

_Natsume Hyuuga._

_Name: Kuro-Neko_

**_----_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Results: A new idea!**

_**OOOOOOOOOOO, Cliffy! Yeah...Natsume is alive... I didn't wanna freak people out. **_

_**But, um, Sorry, I couldn't write this and post it sooner. My brother just got married, and I was a brides maid. So...I had to do a lot of stuff with helping. But it's up!**_

_**Please, R&R!!!!!!!!**_

**Love, **

**X-J0UR0-X**


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own this Disclaim...er.. -Falls Asleep-

Mikan: I'm here in case anything like this happens. I will be doing the Disclaimer, because, clearly J0UR0 doesn't have enough energy. She was up til 3:00 last night. Anyway.

J0UR0 Does not own Gakuen Alice! She own almost nothing!

Natsume: Reminds me of you, sakura blossoms.

Mikan: But...What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!?!

Natsume: Sakura. Blossoms.

Mikan: Natsume Hentai! -Takes out wrench (If you read my other Naruto Story, Sakura keeps bashing Sasuke with a wrench(Chapter two of; "Love triangle, meant for two")(Chapter two just happens to be named 'that Fatal Friend the Wrench')) - DIE! -Chases Natsume with a wrench-

Natsume: -stops- -makes fire, and throws it at Mikan-

Mikan: -Dodges-

Natsume: -runs over to Mikan when she suddenly stops running, and he ends up bashing into her-

...Now Natsume is ontop of Mikan. Imagine that.

-Both of them are still when their faces are literally this far apart -

Natsume: Mikan...

Mikan: Natsume...

-Natsume leaned in closer, as he slowly brushed his lips against hers. Mikan closed her eyes, awaiting the kiss. Natsume and Mikan were now this far apart ... They Kissed for Minutes on. Enjoying it Clearly.

-They stopped for breath-

Natsume: J0UR0 Does not Own Gakuen Alice...Please do not sue her.

fun Disclaimer, Ne?

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

**-Chapter V-**

**-The Kiss-**

_(A/N: The note thing wouldn't fit in the title.)_

**----**

_Dear Mikan, _

_In this jewelry box, you will find an alice stone..._

_this alice stone is to be given to you.._

_also, there is a secret compartment in the jewelry box,_

_that I often use._

_Inside of the Jewelry Box, lays a piece of parchment. _

_Do not open it. _

_I want to make it clear, _

_that you should not open it._

_Mikan, I want to make it clear I loved you. _

_I want to make it clear... _

_I'm not dead._

_Signed,_

_Natsume Hyuuga._

_Name: Kuro-Neko_

**----**

"Not...de-dead?" Mikan stuttered. Of course she always said he wasn't dead, but she believed she was in Denial. But to actually have proof...a note he himself wrote! She flipped the back of the note and it read:

_P.S. _

_I bought you some Hawalon. Enjoy!_

It had an arrow pointiong towards the large box. She then looked at the box. She opened it up and ate it.

She offered some to Youichi. Then she closed the box. It was too much for the new Mikan to eat.

**-Ruka's POV-**

I heard yelling, something I never really heard anymore, unless a nerd was getting picked on. I looked down the hall, not expecting a nerd, for one cause; it was a girls voice in a boys dormitory, and for two; it was kinda a screaming of joy!

As I was looking down the hallway, I noticed one of my best friends...Mikan Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! You need to be quiet, there are people trying to sleep!" I said.

**-End Ruka POV-**

**-Mikan POV-**

I didn't realize it was this late, until Ruka mentioned people trying to sleep. But I was too excited to think about anyone else. I was actually screaming cause I was so happy. I had proof, and I had to show it to my best friends! Since Hotaru was gone doing some presentation for a client, I had to bother- I mean, show Ruka!

"Ruka-Pyon! Look, read this note!" I said as I slammed the note in his face and scrammed to put Youichi in his bed.

**-End Mikan POV-**

**-Ruka POV...Again-**

I looked at the note and I was stunned...This is his hand writing. From the interesting cursive C's to the oddly recognizable from a mile away, name signature. It was Natsume! And he is alive! I ran looking for Mikan. But I couldn't find her. So I went to Hotaru. I mean Imai...For help.

**-End Ruka POV-**

**-Hotaru Imai, Age 16, Height; 5' 4. POV- **

"Invention Number 267, the auto-biography bot. I can give an auto biography of the user with a scan of DNA. Now on sale for 50,000 rabbits" I was telling my clients.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

Who could that be...I'm in a very important business meeting. "Nogi" I said, seeing Ruka Nogi standing in front of me, "Leave, I'm talking with some of my clients."

"But-"

"Leave...

"But, it's about Natsu-"

"LEA-" I was cut off when Nogi pulled me into the hallway, and shut the door behind me. Nogi then pushed me up against the wall, "Hotaru...Please, listen..." He said..I guess I have no choice, He's stronger than I am, "What?" I responded to him, "Mikan gave me this letter. I think you should read it.

Fast forward

"So, this is Natsume's official letter?" I questioned, "yes. But look closely. Some of the text is different..."

---

_Dear Mikan, _

_**-I-**n this jewelry box, you -**will- **find an alice stone..._

_this alice stone is to be -**give-**n to -**you-**._

_also, -**t****he-**re is a** -secret-** com-**part-**ment in the jewelry box,_

_that I -**of-**ten use._

_Inside of -**the-** Jewelry Box, lays a piece of -**parchment.- **_

_Do not -**open it.- **_

_I want to make it clear, _

_that you should not open it. _

_Mikan, I want tomake it -**clear -**I loved you. _

_I want to make it clear... _

_I'm not dead._

_Signed,_

_**-Natsume Hyuuga.-**_

_**-Name-**: Kuro-Neko_

_-_

"I...Will...Give...You...the...secret...part...of...the...parchment. Open it...clear...Natsume Hyuuga..Name." Nogi and I said at the same time, "I highly doubt the Idiot would have gotten this in her excitement. " I stated. "Maybe we should show her" Nogi said...then I realized..He still had me up against the wall, "Ruka..."I said...'_What's come over me?_' I thought, "I..." Nogi leaned closer to me. I wanted to move but, I was psychically no able. "Hotaru," He said as he came closer, "Sorry." Ruka kissed me...Ruka Nogi kissed me..._'but I don't feel the same way. Do I? I'm confused'_. After a while, I finally pushed Ruka away, and ran back into my clients room. '_I don't know why I did that. I enjoyed the kiss but...WAIT...I enjoyed the kiss? no...'_

As I wagered a war with myself...

**-End Hotaru POV-**

**-Normal POV-**

Mikan was running through the hallway. 'Where did Ruka go?' she thought. Then she went to look for Hotaru. She knew she was with a client but..She couldn't help it anymore. She went in into the hallway were it was being held, when she saw Ruka Kissing Hotaru. Mikan quickly turned around saying it was an invasion of privacy...but soon after turned back. She saw Hotaru push Ruka away, and run into the room. "Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan said as she approached him, "ah, Sakura-Chan. Did you just see all of that?" Ruka asked her, "Hai...don't worry, Hotaru is just shy. That was her first kiss you know!" Mikan happily stated, "Well, at least it's nice to see the old Sakura-Chan back." Mikan hugged Ruka, "Yup. I fell a lot better." Mikan let go of Ruka " Now..I need to talk to Hotaru about..yeah." Mikan slowly stopped talking as the door opened, "Hotaru, can I talk with you?" She ran at Hotaru, and grabbed her hand, before she said yes.

**-Mikans room (Still Normal POV)-**

"has your day been good?" -Mikan

"ah, Yeah." -Hotaru

"sold anything?" - Mikan

"Yeah."-Hotaru

"Do you like Ruka-Pyon?" -Mikan

"Uh, Yeah? I mean, No!" -Hotaru

"If _The _Hotaru Imai is stuttering, then it must mean yes." -Mikan- "So...Wanna get together with him?"

"no. I need to get to my inventions" -Hotaru said as she stood up and walked towards the door, but Mikan grabbed her wrist,

"Let me help you. I want you to realize you Love him before it's too late" -Mikan, Now in tears.

Hotaru Realized Mikan was talking about herself. Hotaru went over to Mikan and started rubbing her back.

"I need to be going. Ruka say's you should always keep your windows open...Just because." -Hotaru

"Okay." -Mikan...

_**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**_

_**Okay. Not really long, but not Short.YAY! I wrote this, cause I could.YAY! But soon enough, Natsume will be back. YAY! Maybe next chappy.YAY!**_

_**Please, R&R**_

_**Love,**_

_**X-**_**J0UR0****_-X_**

_**(P.S., I hope you liked the Disclaimer)**_


	6. Stupid Jerk Persona

**DISCLAIMER:** Jouro owns this Disclaimer, and Soul Calibur II for Game cube. No Gaky Ally there. Oh well. Guess what? That mean..I don't own Gakuen Alice. Now you can't sue me...for that.

Love to all my reviewers:

cute-azn-angel

Aelita18

KYRIA HYUUGA

Dooti

jazzflame

okaix

JC-zala

Love you all! Keep Reviewing all throughout FanFiction!

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Mikan?"

"wah?" Mikan mumbled slowly waking from her slumber, "Ahh, it's.. so cold..." She kept mumbling, "oh...the window is open..." Mikan walked over to the window, closing it, and slowly turned around, "You shouldn't close that window little girl." Mikan heard a quiet mumble. She looked out the window, and there on her Balcony was a shadow.

**-Chapter VI-**

**-That Stupid Jerk Persona!-**

Even though she could not see any details of the person, she knew immediately who it was, "Natsume!!" Mikan yelled running to him, then suddenly caught in an embrace, "Natsume...Natsume.."Mikan kept crying while clinging to his clothing, "Hn." 'It's feels so nice to hear his voice...and his body warmth is so comfy.' She thought.

Natsume brought her to her bed, and gently laid her next to himself, "Oi, Polka-dots," Natsume said not expecting her to answer, but as he didn't expect, "Yes, jerk?" Mikan Responded, "I can't stay. And stop wetting my shirt." Natsume said, "What?" Mikan asked him, "I can't stay here. I snook out from Where I was, just to see y-how much ruckus you were causing. I could be in deep trouble, just leaving the property. But... just, don't tell anyone I was here..except Ruka." "Natsume, how could you be so calm about this? " Natsume pulled her close, "Polka-Dots..." Natsume said, putting his thumb on her chin, and bring her face closer to hers,

"..."

Mikan could now feel his warm breath against her skin, "Mikan..." Natsume's lips met with her own, also known as a kiss. Mikan didn't want this to end. She didn't want him to leave, She was desperate to stay like this, in Natsume's kiss...But just as fast as It began, it ended. And he was gone.

**-Next morning-**

**Ring!!!**

It was the school bell ringing, and Mikan was surprisingly late. True, she was usually late when it came to being her old, younger, naive self. But the new, older, more mature Mikan, was always on time.

Mikan walked into the class room, and sat down in her seat. She was five minutes late, but still, Jinno gave her more detention.

20 minutes into the lesson, she heard footsteps running down the hallway. The the door flew open, Mikan noticed (the girl from Chapter one) Lin Atasuko, running in

"Ohiyo Minna-San!" She yelled to the class,

"..." No one responded, for they were afraid of the great and powerful Jinno.

"Ohiyo Mikan-Chan!"

"Hn." Mikan responded, as she kept doodling on her notes,

_Zap!_

...Jinno has electrified Lin, and now she was burnt to a crisp, "Go to miss Sakura, and have her heal your wounds," Mr. Jinno said, "H-hai..." Lin stuttered, still shocked (**A/N**: haha, that's punny) at what Jinno-Sensei did.

Lin walked over to her seat, and Mikan, "Please, would you -" Lin was cut off when Mikan just nodded. "Arigatou Mikan-Chan," Lin smiled happily, "Don't call me that," Mikan said with a firm tone, starring at her with those emotionless eyes, "what, Mikan-Chan?" Lin questioned, Very curious, "Hn." Mikan was still healing Lins burns,

"then what-"

"Sakura-Senpai"

"But you are the same age and class as I am!"

"But I've been here longer."

"but-but-"

"Sakura-Senpai." Mikan said, lifting her hand from Lins skin and making a small flame,

"Hai, Sakura-Senpai, "Lin said with a sad face (Remind you of any two people?)

**-After class and Detention (Which means Lunch)-**

"Hey, Sakura-Senpai, wanna go for a walk?" Lin asked, running up to Mikan, "No." Mikan kept on walking, "Why not Mika-I mean Sakura- Senpai?" Because." Mikan still kept walking, "Because why?" Lin asked, semi-getting furious. Mikan turned around, and grabbed Lin hair, which she had put into ponytails, but wore them down, today, "If you don't stop annoying me, I'll burn your hair to ashes" Mikan said, as she let go of Lins hair, and walked away, Leaving poor Lin standing there in shock.

**-Somewhere unknown-**

"So, she tried to burn you?" a mysterious Person questioned, sitting in a chair, with the light on him, in a dark room, "Hai Master." A Girl, Apparently Lin answered kneeling on one knee, like a loyal knight to a queen, as she spoke before (like in front ) of him, "Well, Keep hanging around her. She needs to be brought out of the darkness." The 'Master' commanded, "Master?" Lin pardoned him, "Yes?" Master spoke, "do you still have feelings for this Girl?" Lin asked, slowly looking up, to see his expression, "...Hai...She is something precious to me." the master answered, "now go!" "Hai, Master Natsume."

Lin left the room, as the light finally shone on his face revealing it was truly Natsume.

Natsume left the room soon after. Outside of the door, there was a metal corridor. Natsume followed it till he came to a pair of metal stairs, "Ahh, the sunlight. This is gonna hurt" Natsume exclaimed. Natsume walked up to the door, and opened it. There was no sun light, but there was a dirt hole that looked like moles built it. He kepy on walking till a light shone through the exit. Natsume was outside in the woods somewhere when he heard "Natsume-Senpai! Natsume-senpai!" "I'm over here!" Natsume responded, covering up the hole with a rock. "Natsume-Senpai, Persona ordered us to be at class, 2 hours ago. He's totally pissed, and is looking for you now." a little blond boy with a uniform on Spoke to him, "Alright, Person shouldn't get his panties up in a bunch for something this little." Natsume Smirked at his own comment. Natsume and the boy walked to a building, that looked like a boot camp, "Kuro-Neko!" Persona was yelling in some sort of a huge tent, "Damn that Kuro-Neko, He was supposed to be at class 2 hours ago, where the Fuck could he be? (sorry for the language)" Persona yelled throwing things all over the room, "you mean me?" Natsume asked walking into the tent, "Damn it you Fucking Kuro-Neko, I've been through too Damn much for you too risk your ass being found. Now go you piece of shit! Go to the training facility, you're not allowed to leave there for a week!  
(Wow, a whole sentence without a cuss word!)" Persona yelled pointing at some metal fortress.

Natsume went into the 'facility', that had a bunch of work-out Materials inside. There on the side of the door, was a schedule; wake up, lift weights, eat breakfast (Usually gruel) practice Alice, lunch Usually Cheap Sandwiches), silence training for two hours, more Alice training, Dinner (mmm, leftover Gruel!)

Bathroom (once) somewhere in there, then workout until 11:00. try to fit that, in the time of when he wakes up, to when he goes to sleep. Thats 6:00 AM to 11:00 PM. Natsume had to follow this for a whole week! The only thing that kept him going was 'Mikan...' Natsume thought...and finished my sentence.

**-at Gakuen-**

"Imai, please hand me those Photo's!" Ruka yelled chasing after the one and only Hotaru Imai, "I will if we can make a little agreement." Hotaru said with an evil smirk, "what?" Ruka questioned, "You will, help me spy on Mikan...there's something wrong with here, and I think it has to do with her and Natsume." "Okay...But promise not to sell them?!?!" Ruka pleaded, "Hai." Hotaru answered totally emotionless.

**-Central-**

Hotaru and Ruka were running all over central, when they finally spotted their destination; the fluff puff store. They knew that a certain amer eyed girl would be there when ever she had free time, and extra money."Imai, why exactly is Sakura-Chan a special star? What's her story?" Ruka asked,"weel, for one, it was the whole 'teacher hostage' thing, and for two..."

**-Flashback0Sakura tree0 somewhere around 12:15 AM-**

"Ms. Sakura" A voice from nowhere called out, "Who's there and what do you want?" Mikan yelled at the voice, "It's just me," The voice said as a person slowly emerged from the shadows, "Persona" Mikan spoke standing up in a defensive pose, "what do you want with me?" Mikan asked, "nothing but a favor. After that you will decide what happens" Persona said extending a hand for her to grab hold of and follow, "I can follow and listen at the same time, "Mikan pointed out "okay" Persona just shrugged off 'rejection' ,'I hope I can get her to join' Persona thought.

They went to a secluded place in the woods, "I need you to go on one mission for me. After that you should decide whether or not you will keep going. If you take missions, Youichi will be set free from dangerous abilities class, and from mission. He will also forget about them. Your two best friends will have the best security money can buy, and considering you are already a special star,we will promote you to a little higher level. You'll still be known as a special star, but you can skip classes whenever you feel, without getting detention, as long as you keep your grades up. All this and more if you accept the offer.: Persona explained all of this, "I accept" Mikan said without any thought except for the safety of her friends, "but I don't want to be a super special star." Mikan said slowly leaving, "Wait. Ms. Sakura. I need to know one more thing." Persona said grabbing her wrist but not turning her around, "Hai?" Mikan responded, " how long have you known about your multi-alice-abilities?" Persona questioned, "two years." Mikan said as she slowly walked away.

"So, Ruka-Pyon, Why are you so interested in my story?" Mikan asked coming up from behind the two, "Oh...Sakura-Chan.." Ruka said as he slowly turned around. There stood Mikan with a box of fluff puffs, and a new piece of jewelry, "Umm...well...Just curious!" Ruka told Mikan. Telling the truth of course. "Anyway guys, I have to go to the movies, I bought a ticket for a movie there, and I'm going to be late. Ja' ne!" Mikan said walking off, "Oh. And if you guys follow me. There will be consequences." Mikan continued walking off, leaving Ruka and even Hotaru stunned. Though they knew she was playing, they were still a little shocked at her comment.

Results: Person Sucks

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_**So, What'd ya' think? Good?**_

_**Okay, Please R&R. **_

_**Chapter VII coming soon!**_

_**I think I'm doing a chapter every two days. **_

_**Anyway, love you!**_

**X-J0UR0-X**


	7. Invitation

_Gomen, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I couldn't think of anything. Writers block. I thought about giving up, but I couldn't disappoint my fans! _

_Discy thing!: I do not own Gakuen Alice, o'tay?_

Note: ehh, It's short.

_**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**_

**__**

**-Chapter VII-**

**-The Invitation-**

**__**

-_'Ahhh, Why is this scary now?' _Mikan Sakura – Age, 16 – Sex, Female – Status, Single and waiting – Personality, at the moment happy and mad and strangely confused. Those were the thought as she watched the movie in front of her, considering she was in a movie theater.

She was watching a horror film, that she had watched 7 times before and not once been afraid. But now the thought, _'ahh, it's so scary!'_ came into her mind,_ 'Ahhh!'_ Mikan thought as she jumped on the person next to her.

"Ahhh, Don't kill the messenger!" the Blonde boy next to her that she happened to grab, yelled. He was wearing a school uniform, but oddly enough, she had never seen him before.

"Oh, I'm sorry...ummm..whats is your name young boy?" Mikan questioned him, "That's not important right now. Whats important is that I Give you this important invitation." The boy who looks around 8 said.

"And whom might this be from?" Mikan questioned as she gave a chuckle. She thought it was funny how serious this little boy was taking this, "From my master. He requests your presence in two weeks. He is having a ball. It's a little off campus grounds, but not off school property. He has a house out there and Would like you to be his partner in the very same ball." The little boy said bowing, "Now, as you were" The Blonde 8 y/o turned around, "This movie is too much."_ 'I don't see how she can take this!' _The boy thought (A/N: Lets name him Hatusaya), _'I can't ' _Mikan telepathically told him, "...tch." and Hatusaya walked off.

_'I wonder if I should go...Though, I would feel like I was betraying Natsume. Shit, should I ask Hotaru?' _Mikan thought, walking out of the movie theater seeing as the movie was over.

**-Hotaru & Ruka - **

"Ne, Hotaru, why do you like to blackmail me?" Ruka groaned in pain, " I guess it's because..._'I love you, and it's the only way to be with you..' _I love...Money." Hotaru Said, Slowly backing into her room and out of the hallway, then closing the door behind her, leaving Ruka standing there.

_-Flashy time!-_

_'Dang it, where is that Imai?' _Ruka thought, "Imai? Imai?!" Ruka was walking, when he came to her door. He realized his feet must have taken him there.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Silence.

Then the door opened. "Name?" The robot in front of Ruka said, "Nogi, Ruka." He stated flatly. "Sorry, but your name has been deleted. Let me go ask my master what to do." The robot said slowly 'wheeling' into the room.

_Whisper, Whisper, Whisper. _

Ruka sure felt left out right about now.

"Excuse me, but my master has no interest in seeing you at the moment." Then the robot went inside, but before closing the door, the robot turned around and slightly held the door open, "She has been so miserable, but whenever she mentions your name she lightens up. Thought I am a robot, Imai made me with feelings, so I understand, And I make my statement saying, talk to her." The robot ushered him in. Ruka walked up Behind Hotaru, but when she turned around,

_Baka, Baka, Baka!_

she shot him straight out of the room with her baka gun. Now Ruka was laying face down in the hallway. He looked up and tried to grab Hotaru's ankle to make her stay. He stood up after letting go of her ankle, "Ne, Hotaru, why do you like to blackmail me?" Ruka groaned in pain, " I guess it's because..._'I love you, and it's the only way to be with you..'_ I love...Money." Hotaru Said, Slowly backing into her room and out of the hallway, then closing the door behind her, leaving Ruka standing there.

_-Which brings us to now.-_

Ruka was getting frustrated. He's known Hotaru for 6 years, and he knows when she is lying. "Open this door Hotaru. Hotaru! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ruka yelled slamming his fists on the door. Then it opened and revealed an inventor, clearly started crying after she closed the door, "Hotaru, I have to tell you before I lose all this courage I've gathered up to tell you, so please, don't close the door." Ruka said, Making sure she didn't close the door, _'was she crying?_' "Imai, Hotaru. I...I love you. I hate being away from you. I hate trying to go to sleep, but no luck worrying if you're still up working on an invention, or if something happened to you in the lab. I hate being without you everyday, and I wish you would be by my side everyday. I feel like I can't live without you. "

Ruka waited for Hotaru to say something, but she didn't. "I guess I know what rejection feels like again. Well, at least I was able to tell you how I felt. Bye Hotaru-"

"Baka." Hotaru said with her bangs covering her eyes, "Can't you see I love you to? You're about as dense as That idiot."

Hotaru gave a chuckle as Ruka went up and embraced her, "Just cause I said that doesn't me you can hug me." Hotaru said emotionless. Then Ruka heard a click, "Hotaru, You have cameras set up, don't you?" Ruka Asked oh-so-curious. "Hai, Ruka." She replied giving him a slight smile (WOAH!) "So, You don't care how it affects you, as long as you get money?" "Hai." She said, Smile gone, totally Emotionless. "Ne, Ruka...Is that the only reason?" Hotaru Asked, "No, I still don't get what the letter means. I tried everything It could mean...But...I got nothing." Ruka frowned, "I'm pretty sure that Natsume wants Mikan to help him Clear the bad stuff on his name (A/N: I'm just flinging it. I didn't have a plan on what to do) so..Maybe it wasn't directly sent to Mikan. Maybe cause he knew, that Mikan couldn't figure this out. So, Maybe to you. Maybe Natsume wants you to help him...But whats the parchment?" Hotaru tried to explain, "HOTARU! HOTARU! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Mikan yelled running with a confused look on her face, "Hota-chan, I got invited to some Ball in two weeks, but I was invited to accompany someone.. Would it be cheating on Natsume?" Mikan asked, " What kind of invitation? Vocal, E-Mail, **Paper?**" Hotaru Asked Curiously. - - - - -

_**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**_

_**I'm sorry it was so short, but like I said before, Writers block, no ideas. But, uhh, could you guys give me ideas? And if you have any questions, Ask!**_

_**I will answer them in the next chapter if any of you have questions. **_

_**Love,**_

**X-J0UR0-X**


	8. Thanks to reviewers!

Thanks to my Reviewers!

(A/N: Response to **all **Reviews. even the old ones! but, the review responses go; if you've posted multiple it goes by most recent.)

**JC-zala** - hehe, sorry. I like to make a story with a lot of secrecy - rubs hands together evilly - I know, I'm happy Rukaru finally got together! As you can see, in chapter six, Natsume was sent to the work out room for two weeks. He's not allowed out until those two weeks are over. And the ball...Is a secret. Mikan is going, but there is going to be a twist!

**ladalada** - I'll try to update ASAP!

**gabigail08** - Don't die, I need you to review!!!!

**okaix** - Yup, Like Natsume!

**Aelita18** - It may be her dark side, but she still has some light there. It's coming out!

**jazzflame** - Now you know Natsume isn't dead.

**Dooti** - Can I put an answer to that? ...thanks?

**KYRIA HYUUGA - **Thanks

**cute-azn-angel** - Good job on the first review! I brought Nat-chan back, do I get a cookie?

Please keep reviewing!


End file.
